


【授权翻译】Past's Player 危险游戏  8

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng





	【授权翻译】Past's Player 危险游戏  8

lofter 搬过来的 授权在lft  
\-------  
第八章  
   
那天早上哈利的情绪很坏，本身精神就低迷，再加上体力透支。  
   
噩梦越来越多，绿色的闪电总是在他的眼睑中燃烧，尖叫在耳边回响，食死徒在墓碑边阴冷的笑声，那个“杀掉多余的”的命令……它们都模糊地搅成一团，成为夜夜的煎熬，驱散他休息的希望。  
   
他会给这些噩梦找到借口：最近的屠杀，在他编造的背景中导致他来到霍格沃茨的惨痛的原因。这是可信的，而且人们似乎都信了，尽管这挡不住他们每晚被吵醒时阴暗的抱怨。  
   
哈利有敷衍地让他们自己支起消音咒，因为他自己的不知道为什么不管用。普林斯说那是因为斯莱特林有一些特殊的屏障，真是不方便。在格兰芬多，就没有这样的东西阻挡他在夜晚里无所顾虑地尖叫出来。  
   
他希望回到格兰芬多，尽管他现在已经习惯了小蛇的休息室，甚至开始欣赏那里的阴暗，因为暴露在光明中的时间总是会在别人的视线和大众的期待中度过。  
   
今天会是被审视的日子中最糟的一天，因为他不得不和里德尔还有他的食死徒一起度过，不然他就得把罗杰和伊莫金代替他推上火线。现在，他坐在休息室里，被里德尔的亲信和年轻的黑魔王本人围绕。  
   
他试图在早餐的时候开溜，让自尊都见鬼去吧，而且，里德尔只会在他在那里的时候去罗杰和伊莫金身边，所以他打算消失在有求必应屋，但是那些小蛇把他缠得紧紧的，就像一群尾随的狼，把他赶到他们的头狼希望的地方。  
   
所以他把作业拿了出来，希望这样他们就不会和他说话，但是里德尔和普林斯开始和他讨论作业，说一大堆带着头衔的理论或者别的什么，让他觉得自己像个笨蛋。  
   
不管怎么样，他的作业最多也只能支撑一个小时，因为他之前就做了一大半，为了不用在晚上的时候待在公共休息室里。  
   
所以，现在他不得不和他们互动，因为他被生硬地剥夺了逃脱的可能。  
   
“我说……”阿费德先开口道，“你那道伤疤是哪里来的？”  
   
“请问你说什么？”哈利吸了口气，不敢相信他们会直接跳到这个话题，还有那种傲慢的觉得得到他的回答是他们的权利的语气。在看到里德尔眼中闪过得意自满的光芒时哈利才反应过来，去他自己的，他刚刚说了“请问你说什么？”而不是“哈？”，就像里德尔想要的那样。他咬紧了牙齿。“不关你事。”  
   
“只是和你聊聊天而已，”布莱克投过一个斜着嘴角的笑，和小天狼星那么像……只是嘴角的弧度更加尖锐，没有后者的温暖和善意，“你对我们的好意总是这么粗鲁。”  
   
“哦，你是在提所有人一起来袭击我那件事吗？抱歉了，”哈利回以一个甜甜的微笑，“我还不习惯斯莱特林的好意，从我的认知上来看那好像非常缺乏善待人的意思。”  
   
“把它当做我们对你的幸福的积极关心，哈利森。”阿布拉萨斯轻柔地说道。  
   
“哇，”哈利回答道，“积极得让我有点难受。”  
   
“只是短期的难受，长期的收获。”普林斯接话道。  
   
“你逃避问题的样子真有意思，”里德尔安静地说道，一下子吸引了哈利的注意。  
   
“哈？”这次他注意让自己说“哈”而不是“请问你说什么”。  
   
“你额头上的伤疤怎么来的？”斯莱特林继承人提问，哈利耸了耸肩。  
   
“没啥好说的。”  
   
“我非常怀疑这个说法。”  
   
他愤怒地瞪着里德尔，模糊地感觉到其他斯莱特林落在自己身上的视线。  
   
“从杀了我父母的人那里来的。”他冷冷地说道。  
   
“抱歉，”普林斯轻声地道歉，“这对你来说肯定很难过。”  
   
其他人都咕哝了一些差不多的话，尽管兰斯彻奇翻了个白眼，里德尔有一会什么也没说。  
   
“你说你的父母是在最近的格林德沃的屠杀中死去的，所以你不能继续在家读书。”小黑魔王陈述道。  
   
“是的。”  
   
“但你的伤疤不是新的。”  
   
哎呀。  
   
“你是这方面的专家还是别的什么玩意？”他恼怒地问道。  
   
“别的什么。”里德尔看着他轻轻地说，“你的家族的谜团越来越多了……当心，亲爱的，谎言越积越多，总有一天会垮下来。”  
   
“你该记住这个道理。”  
   
“你是什么意思？”兰斯彻奇猛地把他抓住，“你是在说汤姆是个骗子吗？你根本不了解他！”  
   
“他也不了解我们之中的任何一个，”普林斯冷漠地说道，“然而伊凡斯先生已经对我们有极度的厌恶了，所以别在这上面对他太严厉了，赛古纳斯。”  
   
“对啊，我们到底怎么你了？”阿费德追问道，“你看起来很讨厌我们。”  
   
这个局面真是棒极了。  
   
“我伤害到你们的自尊了？”哈利睁大了眼，无辜地撅起嘴，“我很抱歉，你们得原谅我，我还没有怎么学会斯莱特林把魔杖指向别人的屁股的礼仪。”  
   
他们看着彼此，眼神冰冷。  
   
“但你从一开始就躲着我们了，亲爱的。”汤姆又一次顺畅地插话，“这就使对我们欢迎的方式的否定无法作为借口。你刚才说反感的是我的同伴试图袭击你的举动，不是吗？这当然可以解释你现在为什么不喜欢我们，但是你在见到我的几秒之内就表现出明显的敌意，那个时候我的朋友还没有做出任何举动，这是说你是通灵体质吗？”说到最后，他的声音里有一种明显的嘲讽。  
   
哈利又一次看向了这个斯莱特林继承人。  
   
“你还觉得我那时就认识你了？”  
   
“不是我觉得，”里德尔平静地说，“我知道你认识我。”  
   
“我怎么可能认识你？”哈利否认道。  
   
“你怎么可能在和我们进行过一场完整的对话之前就已经抱有评价？”汤姆回击，“除非你是个习惯抱有偏见的人。”  
   
哈利的眼睛眯了起来。  
   
“我可能真的是个通灵者吧。”他回答。  
   
“不一定，也可能是时空旅行者。”  
   
哈利的血液都凝固住了，不过里德尔的声音还是嘲讽的，这只是个玩笑，什么意思都没有。  
   
“哦，当然了，”他干巴巴地拉长腔调，“那你猜我应该有的邪恶的秘密是什么啊？”  
   
里德尔的眼睛几乎要刺进他的皮肤里，那种视线非常紧凑。一阵沉默降临，空气凝固一般令人窒息。  
   
“你是谁，哈利森.伊凡斯，你到底是什么人？”  
   
“我可以问你同样的问题，里德尔。”  
   
“你可以，但是你好像已经知道答案了，或者认为你知道答案，”汤姆回应道，“如果我是你，我会对错误的认识更加当心的，因为它们只会把你领向崩塌的悬崖。”  
   
“你给我的警告真多，汤姆。”哈利说道，“我在想我是不是该对你突然表现出来的对我的关心表示感动。”  
   
“但你没有对我说的任何一件事加以注意，”斯莱特林继承人的眼中迸射出一种危险的闪光，“我在想这是不是说你想要跌倒。”  
   
“真好笑——”  
   
“是吗？”里德尔柔和地问道，身体前倾，“你对我的形象作出了很多评价，可能你也想听听我对你的？”  
   
“哦，使出你浑身的解数，”哈利翻了个白眼，肚子里因为紧张翻江倒海，“震撼我。”  
   
他没有移开视线，只是模糊地感知到其他斯莱特林在他们身边不安地挪动，或者过于僵硬地看着，不敢有一点干涉。对方的嘴唇上出现一抹危险的笑意，然后他开始说他的“分析”。  
   
“我觉得，因为某种原因，你花了很多时间迎合社会对你的期待，你在他们的预想和期望中长大，他们评判你的好与坏，所以你有一种负罪感，而在现在的情况中，你感觉到了自由和解放，因为再也没有过去的事情束缚你了。”  
   
哈利无法自制地僵硬了起来，里德尔的微笑只是加深了，他更加前倾，缩小了他们之间的距离，轻柔地继续。  
   
“你极度渴望着自由，但是自由只有在社会给你的王座崩塌的时候才会到来，那样你才能走出王座周围被金子框起的小小的区域。有的人喜欢坐在王座上，像神一样被仰视——”  
   
“比如你？”哈利挑衅道，但是里德尔还是得意地对他笑着，毫不在意地继续。  
   
“但是你不喜欢，你对危险上瘾，甜心，所以，你更适合处在阴影之中。”  
   
“我没有对危险上瘾。”  
   
“如果你没有，你就不会和我待在这里了。不过，这刚好让我可以继续说明第二点：你习惯否定。刚刚说到的那种预想和期望在你的骨子里已经刻下了否定的习惯，否定你自己黑暗的那一面，你可以被开发的潜能，还有，你真正想要的一切。你说如果你想堕落，你自己会跳。但是只有想要落入深渊的人才会自己去跳。你的否定阻碍了你认识自己真正的欲望，所以你只是潜意识地在悬崖边徘徊，希望深渊中的怪物把你拉下去，往自己身上贴金然后送给喜鹊，像个快乐王子一样自我牺牲，然后你就可以继续欺骗自己：不是你想这样，是那些悬崖底下的黑影把你逼到这个地步。”  
   
哈利眨了眨眼。  
   
“你对自己看得很高啊。”  
   
“请问你说什么？”里德尔的眉毛挑了起来。  
   
“喜鹊偷金，直到它们掠夺的事物不再闪亮，就像你对你的玩具那样……还有‘深渊中的怪物’？这个暗喻不算很精巧吧，黑魔王。”  
   
他们身边突然响起紧张的吸气声，哈利猛地清醒过来。  
   
哦，说漏嘴了。  
   
他刚刚直接指责汤姆是一个黑魔王了！他的确是，所以也没说错，但是哈利不应该知道这件事！他太集中于回对方的话了，然后不知不觉就忘了里德尔其实不像听起来那样肯定地了解他，不像他了解他那样。  
   
他从座位上站起来，痛苦地感受到周围的寂静。  
   
里德尔的手在他经过他身边时把他拦下，优雅地把他拉到他坐着的扶手椅上，手臂环绕着他的身体，形成一个扭曲的怀抱。里德尔的亲信圈不敢置信地吸气（尽管他们试图听起来比较得体），哈利的脸愤怒地红了，对汤姆放在他肩膀上的下巴和在他耳边呼出的气息不能更加注意。  
   
“我还没有说完，哈利，”对方责备道。  
   
哈利的整个身体都僵住了。  
   
“我说完了，放开我——”  
   
“事情对你来说太棘手的时候，你就会逃跑。比如有人靠的太近，你感到难受，会激起否定这个状态的欲望，所以我想到第三点：只有猎物会逃跑，所以你现在感觉就像一只猎物。再提醒你一下，就算我在斯莱特林里表现得慷慨大度，你也不要装得像个猎物一样引诱其他猎手来捕捉你。但既然你现在感觉像一只猎物，就是说我目前为止的观察说的都是对的。”  
   
哈利不敢相信汤姆正在其他斯莱特林面前做这样的事，这就像极度折磨人的取笑，惩罚。他在报复他在众人之前对他公然的对抗。  
   
“第四点，如果你真的是一个猎物，那你应该会更加努力塑造一个强大凶猛的形象，就像有些蝴蝶的翅膀上会产生眼状的花纹，让它们看起来比实际更大一些。你做的是相反的，伪装成弱小的样子。你的性格中有许多矛盾，你在不停地改变自己的态度，这可以说是因为把你带到这里的创伤性经历造成的，我很好奇那些经历到底是什么。你对你的伤疤编造谎言，你对你的能力编造谎言，你还编造了什么？你的故事？你的名字？如果你的身份是假的，就可以解释你的态度为什么在不停地改变，因为你在你原本的人格，你想要扮演的角色，还有你现在扮演的角色间撕裂了。”  
   
里德尔的手松开了，一把把他推到他们包围的圈子中间。哈利扫了一眼，其他人的魔杖都从袖子中伸了出来，指向他的方向。  
   
他想跑，但他突然认识到，在斯莱特林，没有人能在里德尔想让他们离开之前逃跑。他得做点什么来改变这个局面了。  
   
“好了，我震撼到你了吗，亲爱的？”局势僵持了一会，里德尔突然问道。  
   
操你妈。  
   
他疯狂地搜寻着大脑，想找出一句回话，什么都可以。  
   
“嗯，你可以当我被震撼了吧。”他耸了耸肩，“你的跟踪狂技巧好吓人啊，上过课的吗？还是你本来就这么诡异？”  
   
“我上过课。”对方毫无波动地回答道，“跟踪的一百零一个方法。很流行的课程，有很多年轻女孩抓着女巫周刊的最迷人微笑奖的海报去报名。”  
   
哈利从鼻子里发出了嗤笑的声音。里德尔看着他假笑，凝视的眼神吐露着危险的气息。  
   
哈利突然又想到他刚刚说的第四个结论，那个诡异又讨厌的结论。  
   
“每个人都会在真正的自己，想成为的自己，别人认为的自己之间撕裂，你不能说只有我是这样。”  
   
“但是我可以说你就是这样？”里德尔的眉毛挑了起来，“谢谢你说我说对了。”  
   
哈利在心里骂了起来。  
   
游戏继续。  
   
   
汤姆的眼神慵懒地落在面前的男孩身上，他已经被他们困住了，绝无逃脱的空隙。  
   
他知道他的追随者不知道他对这个男孩那么感兴趣的原因，但是今天之后，他们应该就会知道了，在听到他对他的回答之后。  
   
他知道对方对这个局面感到非常不舒服，但是，现在，他希望他的斯莱特林知道伊凡斯实际上能做到什么，实际上有多强大。  
   
如果他们知道他最终想要碾碎的这个男孩的真实面目，就会对他的计划有长远的有利的影响。他要他们看到他抓住的是什么，要他们看到他的统治。  
   
如果他们以为这里没有挑战，没有游戏，那就没有了乐趣，而且还会引发对他的投入的质疑。他可以不用总是这样做，但是至少一次，至少现在，他要他们看到哈利到底是什么样的，以打消他们对他的误解或疑惑。  
   
那双不屑的眼睛里闪烁着模糊的火焰，但是那越烧越旺，愈来愈亮，狂野的，像一只被围困的猛兽。  
   
哈利很擅长逃跑，他会跑的。但是汤姆，虽然对对方说的“跟踪课”只是在开玩笑，但他对这个世界上真正的捕猎更有天赋，而且富有经验。  
   
他知道怎么抓住他的猎物，怎么玩弄他们，什么时候爱抚，什么时候鞭挞，还有什么时候拉紧绳子来防止对方逃脱。而现在比通常的局面都更加好玩，因为他没有说错，哈利不是一只纯粹的猎物，他是一个天生的猎手，这只新蛇，他的新蛇身上有着与生俱来的统治的欲望。  
   
他也是狼群中的领袖，不论他怎么隐藏这个特质。  
   
这比过往的一切都更加好玩。  
   
他对他其他的玩具都有绝对的控制，他们追随他，不过那是像某些动物寻求更强大的庇护一样，没有人像哈利这样与他交锋。这令他振奋。  
   
他很肯定自己很快就能触及对方忍耐的极限的，但是现在，他对这个游戏感到满意，他享受这个寻找答案的过程，而且他会找到的。  
   
只是时间的问题。  
   
没有人让他输过，哈利森也不会例外。而且，他还有很多想问的问题……  
   
哈利是怎么肯定他是一个黑魔王的？他知道多少？怎么知道的？他到底是谁？那个伤疤到底是怎么来的？  
   
是时候继续逼紧了。  
-tbc--  
为什么我更得这么快啊ww  
因为大家的小心心小手手和评论让我感觉太愉快了 谢谢大家ww 一起开心吧！


End file.
